What Have You Done?
by CrazyChick69
Summary: Two lovers, Draco and Harry , two huge secrets. What happens when two lovers are torn apart by the hands of someone else? When everything they thought they once knew changed.When there lives get turned around for good. For better or for worse?rape/tragedy
1. Chapter 1

**Harry**

My heart started racing as i felt thoughts warm lips of his touch mine again. How i missed him so much? Slowly, he started unbuttoning my shirt. I let it fall to the floor, i didn't care. He was everything to me, my whole world and i loved him more then anything. But what was it that kept me amazed all the time, that left me on my feet? Draco amazed me so much. I don't even think he knows what he does to brighten up my day. For the first time in my life i was truly happy. I went to the most amazing school ever, Hogwarts, and i had the most perfect boyfriend any person could ever ask for. I helped him with his shirt as he led me to the bed. Laying down softly, he climbed on top. He kissed my neck like so many times before. Rubbing his hands around my thighs, as he slowly starts unbuttoning my pants. At that moment, i stopped him. Draco stared at me with those angel like eyes of his. I could tell he was lost and confused, wondering why i had stopped him.

"We can't risk it, babe." I said as he continued on. We really couldn't risk it, i stopped him once again. "Please, stop."

"Please, Harry. I wanna show you how much i love you." What was i suppose to do? I mean i felt horrible for turning him down. But i couldn't risk the Dursely's coming home and finding us.

"Please don't make this..."

Draco started kissing me. Once again, i tried pulling him off of me. This time he acted more stronger then usual. I tried with all my strength to make him stop but he just kept on going. He started taking my pants off along with his. My heart was broken at the thought that my lover was really forcing me to do this. _Why am i so weak? _That's all i was thinking the whole time. My body swifted and i found my exit. Pulling myself up, i pushed Draco off of me and ran to the door. I was in such a hurry, i didn't even noticed that the door was locked. Then that's when the screaming started, i felt the pain rush threw my body. It was so hard for me not to scream. The pain was unbearable, it was killing me from the inside and out. Draco grabbed my hair at that moment and forced my head back. I looked into my lovers eyes. It was unbelievable, this couldn't be happening to me. There was no way on Earth, Draco would really do this to me. He loved me for crying out loud or at least that's what i thought anyway. As lightly as he could he reached down, started rubbing my chest and kissing me on the neck. Draco had my hands against the wall, i could feel his cold body against mine. I could feel Draco trying to make himself at "home". _Please make him stop. Please..._

" I love you." Draco whispered in my ear.

"Please...don't." I couldn't help but let the tears form from my eyes. They flowed down my face. My lover slowly whipped them away like always.

"I said i love you and im gonna show it to you one way or another."

I cried the whole time. This couldn't be happening. It wasn't happening. The harder i tried not to think of it, the more it hurt and the more i realized what was going on. None of this could be true. How could this even happen and why to me? All i heard was Draco, he was getting joy out of it. But he didn't no how dirty, how shitty i felt. Once he was done, he grabbed my hair and slung me to the ground. I looked up at him unable to believe any of it. Then that's when everything started going dark and i slowly drifted to sleep.

I woke up the next morning. I was on my bed, my clothes all on. But i felt sick all over and just awful. Looking around, i found my glasses on the nightstand. My glasses fit perfectly, as if nothing had happened. The picture of Draco and I stood on the counter. My heart was numb and it was weird to see the picture. _Him and I were so happy together. What happened? What went wrong?_Everything seemed normal, it was really early in the morning. It was about 6 am. So much was on my mind, i just couldn't fall back to sleep. I went downstairs and started cleaning the kitchen then i moved to the living room.

By the time it was 9 am, i had cleaned the whole entire house except for the Dursely's room. I ended up outside where i normally go for thinking. At first it felt like nothing had happened. Then, out of the blue the thoughts came rushing threw my head. But the words Draco said just kept replaying in my head...

_" I love you."_

_"I said i love you and im gonna show it to you one way or another."_

I can just hear myself screaming at first...

_"STOP!"_

_"PLEASE, STOP!"_

I jumped hearing my name being called from inside. _Let the torture begin._Walking into the house, i see my uncle and aunt talking to some guy in a black hood. Both my uncle and aunt seemed thrilled, happy, and excited. If only i knew what it was.

"Harry, Why didn't you tell us about your boyfriend?" said Mrs. Dursely . I was shocked, i couldn't moved this wasn't happening. No, it couldn't be. How?Why? The dark figure before me turned around. under the dark hood, i saw long blonde hair. Along with i saw thoughts sparkling emerald eyes. The blondie pulled his hood down from over his head. He had a little smirk on his face, knowing he had took me by surprise.

"Hey love. Long time no see." Draco spoke. To me, his voice sounded so harsh. I saw my worset nightmare come true.

Not only now did the Dursely's know of my boyfriend but what they didn't know was that he had raped me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Draco**

_I had to get to Harry. He had to know. This couldn't be happening none of it._I screamed feeling the pain threw out my body. The cruico curse could kill me for all i cared. As long as Harry was alright. Yes, the pain jolted my body and it felt like i would die. But nothing else mattered, just i prayed Harry was alright. I felt my body being lifted up and i was shoved into the wall. Then i heard the figure move forward.

"Look at me!" He yelled. That's when the pain increased. All anyone could hear were my screams of pain. Opening my eyes, i stare into the enemies eyes. They were as red as ever. It was as if i were looking into the eyes of a snake. A snake that could either let me live or kill me right at this moment. He stared me down from head to toe. I felt the angry push threw me but i knew i was helpless.

"If you hurt Harry i swear..." I said unable to finish due to the pain.

"Oh trust me, we won't hurt him. It's the other way around." He retorted smiling the whole time. " See, Draco here is gonna give his lover a little surprise."

The blood was boiling threw me. If only i could punch him, just one time. I was powerless, the thing of which i dreaded the most out of anything. The figure before me stared at me, with nothing but pure evil on his mind. His skinny like hands rested on my cheek, then he moved my head to stare right into his. I knew he could see the angry in my eyes. All the hatred for him was written on my face. But i didn't care. Harry was mine, he was everything to me. The murder before me could kill me for all i cared. Only if Harry was safe in the end. This war would never end until one of them defeated the other. So i have to stay strong and alive at least for Harry.

"You seem angry. I wouldn't imagine what's going threw your head. For i have lost a love one. Little Harry, i know he will miss you truly. The only thing is Draco, maybe he won't. He'll just despise u, just like my lover once had."

"He never would! Your nothing but a murder and that is all you'll be remembered for, Tom."

That's right the murder before me was no one other than, Tom Riddle. Yet, everyone else knew him as Voldemort. I felt my body jerk, he was torturing me again. Over and over the pain got worse and worse. _I'd like to see him try to kill me. He'll never have the guts. _Another wave of pain. I didn't care if it happened but i knew in the end Harry would be alright.

At last, the pain had stopped. Looking at Tom, i see him with a bottle. A bottle i knew to well. It was a bottle used so many times before, it held the most horrible potion ever invented. Polyjuice potion, the potion i always hated from the start. Tom grabbed my arm, pulling me up to his view. I tried to pull away as he grabbed a piece of my hair. That's when it all accrued to me. _No !_Voldemorts body started changing, then it all was clear.

"Don't you dare..."I said. At that time, Tom slammed my head into the wall. My body shaked as he got closer to me. He was right up next to my ear.

"I told you I'm not the one to harm, Harry. Looks like, you will be the one to."

"Please..." I whispered.

Then i tried catching my breathe. I watched as Voldemort walked away. My lover would now hate me forever.

* * *

**Harry**

His eyes. They seemed nothing more to me now. My heart was numb and it acked so much. When my aunt and uncle found out about Draco and I, they thought it be best to have a "fancy" dinner tonight. Taking Dudley with them, they went out to the grocery store. Therefore, leaving me with my current boyfriend. I was forced into my room as he grabbed my wand without me knowing. As soon as we both entered the room, he made sure the door was clearly shut and locked. Nothing made sense to me anymore as I closed my eyes. All of this could not be happening, not again at least.

"I missed you so much." Draco said rapping his arms around me. My body almost jolted at his touch. The moment i shivered, Draco released me. Everything was quiet for a long time. It seemed like forever and I knew Draco wasn't gonna do anything. I also knew that i had to end this relationship.

"I can't do this anymore." I spoke. Trying to stay as calm as I could to make it seem like i was over him.

"Baby...what's going on?" Draco asked.

"You...that's whats going on. I'm over you , Draco. It's just not working out. Your not who I thought you were." I said even though it all was so wrong. It hurt so much to say it but i had to do it. I had to...

"Baby...please." He pleaded.

"Just go..."

At that time, I saw Draco put my wand down. My front door opened and i heard it slam. Doing so, I started to cry. This time I didn't stop myself. I fell to the floor unable to breathe, my whole life was now falling down around me. Everything in the room felt like it was spinning out of control. _What have I done wrong? How do I deserve this? Why me?_

The sound of popping eckoed threw out the house. I knew that Draco had apparated out. It took all the strength I had to get off of the floor and onto my bed. For the rest of the night I just laided in my bed crying until i finally pass out.


End file.
